Easier said then Done
by Starlight Radiance
Summary: Mike Schmidt has been settling into his job pretty well. He's been surviving the nights and has even befriended an animatronic. One day, an incident happens that threatens to shut the pizzeria down for good. In an act of desperation, Mike persuades his manager to give him a week because he is convinced he can get the animatronics to behave. Sequel to The Night Shift!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Guess who's back with a sequel? I've actually had this idea in my head for a really long time, probably since finishing up the Night Shift! I would have posted this earlier but due to school, other obligations, and just uncertainty of the reception, I postponed working on this. But I was hit with inspiration and this was written. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Also, I wanted to say thank you for reading the Night Shift, thank you for putting it into your favorites, thank you for commenting. I'm always astounded that so many people gave the story a chance. You guys have made me ridiculously happy. I can't say thank you enough.

Only warnings will be slight shipping of Mike/ Foxy so if you don't like that, either don't read this or just ignore it.

Oh! And it's not necessary to read the first story before this, it can be read and enjoyed by itself.

I do not own any of the Five Nights at Freddy's games. They belong to Scott Cawthon. I merely came up with the story idea.

…

*beep beep beep beep*

Mike's hand reached out and down to slam his bedside alarm clock off, the horrible screeching pulling him up from the depths of sleep. He rolled over onto his back, reaching his arms up above his head in a luxurious stretch. Aah, Sunday mornings. One of the best days of the week. A day where one could relax and let loose, not worry about the stress that is sure to come the following day. Especially in Mike's case, considering what he did for a living. Swinging his legs to the side of his bed, the young man stood up and began to partake in his morning routine.

Once dressed and showered, Mike entered into the kitchen and was instantly greeted to the warm and comforting scent of coffee. He always made sure to set the timer the night before. Pouring himself a cup, Mike placed the cup down and reached into his refrigerator to pull out a bottle of creamer. He chuckled to himself as the pale colored liquid poured into his cup. Just a few months ago he hadn't been allowed to indulge in such luxuries. Now his cabinets were filled with decent food. Sure his job didn't pay all that great compared to some of the "better" jobs out there but it was enough to get by and that was good enough for him.

Normally he wouldn't get up this early on a Sunday, though some might say ten in the morning is late. He had forgotten to run some errands yesterday so the young guard had decided to get up and get a few things done before his week began. Polishing off his morning caffeine boost, Mike stood up and went towards his closet to grab his gray jacket. As he walked towards the door, he grabbed both his apartment and car keys. Satisfied he had everything he would need, Mike stepped out of the door.

…..

The radio blasted out popular songs inside of Mike's car, bringing life to the otherwise quiet vehicle. His fingers tapped the rim of the wheel and he began to bob his head to the music, singing along under his breath. Mike had already gotten most of his running around done: dropped off his night guard suit to be cleaned, purchased some sandwich bread and was currently on his way to pick up some tools for work. His office was already looking better than it had when he had begun, but there was still things that had to be done. Such as that damn fan on his desk. It liked to make a loud buzzing noise and it was really getting on Mike's nerves.

His car continued to move forward on the road, the particular route of choice allowed him to pass Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where he was employed as the night guard. Mike glanced out his window to the building and gave a small smile. It looked like they were pretty busy today. Lots of cars were in the parking lot, such as police cars, an ambulance, which had its sirens blaring..and a large crowd of people surrounding the building..

Wait..

Mike switched lanes and made a swift u-turn, heading in the direction of the diner. His heart was thumping fast, fingers gripping the wheel to the point of whiteness. Had something happened?

Pulling into the parking lot, and hardly caring his car wasn't in a slot, Mike stumbled out of the driving seat and rushed up towards the crowd. A sizeable group of people were bunched together near bright yellow caution tape, preventing people from the entrance. The atmosphere of those present was tense and fearful. Something bad must have happened. Mike stood up on his tiptoes, trying to gauge how long it'd take to get to the entranceway. He began to shove through the crowd, catching snippets of random conversations.

"What exactly happened?" A man asked to a woman who was next to a child.

The lady shook her head and drew her daughter closer. "I haven't the faintest idea. Something terrible I'm sure. We had run outside to get Lacey's jacket and when we went back towards the door we weren't let inside!"

"Maybe there's a water leak somewhere inside." Somebody suggested.

"I heard one of the animatronics malfunctioned." Another called out.

"This is just like the Bite of '87 all over again!" An angry voice yelled.

Mike slipped past another person, fighting hard to keep down the growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He really hoped it was nothing bad. This place had a bad enough reputation. They were lucky anybody still visited.

The young night guard finally made it to the front, ducking under to slip past the tape. He began to run towards the entrance when he was suddenly pulled backwards. A yelp escaped his lips as he momentarily lost his balance.

Mike turned his eyes upwards and was met with the steely gaze of a policeman.

"Hey! Why are you past the tape? Can you not read or something? Nobody's allowed past the tape." The man snapped.

Yanking his arm free, Mike whirled around to face the officer. "I work here. Please, let me go in. I need to know what happened."

The man opened his mouth to say no but upon seeing the desperate look on said face, he relented. "You promise you work here and aren't just trying to sneak in?"

Mike nodded his head feverently.

Taking a step back, the policeman let out a breath of air and gestured towards the door. "Very well, go ahead. You should be very lucky I'm a nice guy kid."

"Thank you very much!" Mike called over his shoulder as he rushed towards the doors. He pushed open the doors and was greeted to an almost crime-scene like display. A few policemen stood around conversing and giving the occasional gesture. Some officers were writing down notes and wandering around the main lobby. Mike's gaze wandered around the area, trying to get an idea of what exactly had happened.

The normally nice-looking tables set up for parties and eating were overturned and strewn across the floor. Several party hats lay crushed and bent to an unrecognizable pulp. Pieces of pizza were everywhere. Mike noted a few had managed to stick to the walls. The contents of the food here really was questionable.

Sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, he walked further into the room. His feet led him towards the stage where the animatronics, minus Foxy, usually stood. Surprisingly, none were present.

Mike frowned. What was all this fuss about? So far, it looked as if some kids, or even a pair of adults, had had a fight in here. Nothing to warrant all of this attention surely. It was possible everybody was just overreacting and-

His trail of thought was caught off as his eyes caught wind of something. His pupils dilated and his breath hitched in his throat. No,no, this couldn't be right. He must be seeing something. Maybe he was really tired and hallucinating, it was the only answer.

Blood was splattered across the floor.

The night guard stumbled backwards, reaching a hand out for an upright chair to steady himself. He felt himself convulse, fighting down the urge to vomit. Mike was trying really hard to deny the possibility, didn't want to believe the possibility, but the evidence was staring at him right in the face. There was only one answer.

One of the animatronics had attacked someone.

"Mike!"

The brunette whirled around, startled by the noise. He watched his manager jog over. The man's was the walking picture of unequaled stress. His graying hair was loose and astray, sticking out at all angles. His normally pristine shirt was half untucked and showed the telltale signs of wrinkling. His cerulean eyes were wide with worry and fatigue.

Mike walked over towards the man, waving a hand in greeting. He tilted his head towards the stage. "Sir, did what I think happen actually happen?"

The older male's eyes widened and he made a hushing sound, head turning left and right to make sure nobody was listening. Satisfied, Mike's manager gave a hesitant nod. "Follow me to my office and I'll tell you."

The two weaved around a group of officers and dodged some strewn chairs. Once inside, Mike headed towards an empty chair and sat down. The manager was quick to close the door behind him ,ensuring they would not be interrupted.

"One of the animatronics attacked somebody didn't they?" Mike asked, cutting right to the chase.

The graying man nodded sadly. "That would unfortunately be the case. I didn't exactly get to see it happen because I was in my office but I heard some shrieking and rushed into the main foyer. I saw this little kid laying on the floor, screaming its head off. I can still hear the sound in my head. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The kid only broke his arm and has a bite-mark on said arm. It's terrible it happened, but I'm glad it wasn't something like the Bite of '87. We don't need history repeating itself."

Mike's eyes widened as he heard the retelling. "That's just horrible!" He exclaimed.

The manager nodded his head sadly in agreement. "We're very fortunate the family isn't going to sue but we're going to have to pay for the kid's medical bill."

A sudden thought came to the young nigh guard that caused a pool of worry to form in his stomach. "Sir? Would you happen to know which animatronic attacked the kid?"

"I'm pretty sure it was that bear one, what was his name? Freddy? Like I said, I didn't see it happen but that's what the attackee's family said."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't been Foxy. "What could have cause him to attack?"

The man shrugged. "Hell if I know. Freddy's always been a troublesome one. What more than likely happened was that kid got up onto the stage and messed with him, provoking a response. I should probably put up a sign up a sign, now that I think of it. Kids just don't know how to leave things alone. Glad I don't have any."

The night guard nodded. Children these days.

"And I wouldn't put it past the other ones to start malfunctioning too." His manager added as an afterthought.

Mike felt a twinge of indignation. "I know Foxy wouldn't." He protested in defense of the pirate animatronic. "He's probably the least troublesome one out of the four. You wouldn't have to worry about him."

His manager regarded him warily for a moment before nodding. "Well, even if that's the case, I don't trust the others. Town's been looking for a reason to shut this place down for a long time. They might finally have it." The graying man ran a hand through his thin hair. "Maybe this is a good thing. Not as many people like coming here anymore, especially with the rumors that will no doubt be flying around soon."

The first telltale signs of panic begin to set into Mike. This place couldn't be shut down! What would happen to the animatronics? What would happen to Foxy? They'd no doubt be dismantled and thrown away. He couldn't let that happen.

"What if I could fix them?" Mike blurted out.

The manager froze and stared at the young man with a look of disbelief. "What?"

Mike hesitated, just realizing what had escaped his lips. Well, it was too late now to take back his words so he continued on. "Ok maybe fix wasn't the right word. What if..there was some way I could make them behave? Have them act nicely around the children? We can't just let this place go sir, it's been around for ages and one of the only family-centric restaurants around here. If all of the animatronics behaved and didn't pose a threat, think of how much business this place could have. It could be like it once was."

The room was silent as the brunette's manager mulled over his plea. He could see the man's brows furrowed and mouth twitching ever so slightly. If his request was denied, he wasn't sure what he would do. Mike squirmed in his chair uneasily.

The manager let out a heavy sigh, taking a few steps forward to stand in front of Mike. His eyes narrowed in seriousness. "I don't know if you realize the mess you've just asked to get into but I assume you have a plan, right?"

Mike gave a hesitant nod.

"This goes against my better judgement, and frankly your safety, but I'll let you do it."

The night guard's eyes brightened.

Before he could say anything, his manager stuck out a finger in a 'one more thing' manner. "I'll give you one week, starting tomorrow, Monday through Friday to figure things out. I can't give you more than that Mike; they're already talking about shutting this place down, for good. "

Head bobbing up and down in enthusiasm, Mike agreed with the terms. His excitement was brought to a pause as he considered a new question. "If I succeed, how are we going to prove this place is safe to the public? Our word against theirs isn't going to amount to much."

His manager gave a thoughtful hum. "I was just considering that and here's my idea: you get those animatronics to behave, have them put on a show. Heavens know we haven't had a band performance in years. Maybe even allow the kids to interact with them, letting them climb up on the stage, pet them. That might be a stretch though."

Mike watched his manager approach the office door, hand reaching for the knob. Pausing, the graying man looked over his shoulder. "Best of luck to you Mike, I have a feeling you're really going to need it."

Soft footsteps faded away into distant echoes as Mike sat in his seat, trying to process what had just happened. The pizzeria was saved! Well ok, not yet, but soon! All he had to do was earn the animatronics' trust and have them willing to perform a song or two together and all would be good again. He was already in Foxy's favor so how much more difficult could three more be?

Images of past night shifts, images of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy pressing their faces to the windows of his office entered into his mind. His mind replayed the snarls of anger, the sound of beating fists against the unbreakable glass. The one time they actually had gotten in..

Letting out a loud groan, Mike dropped his head into his hands. Just what had he gotten himself into?

…

So there's chapter one! I apologize if anything sounds kinda funny, I'm a little bit rusty.

Kinda like the Night Shift, this fic is going to sorta stray away from some of the original concepts of the game. Such as somewhat friendly animatronics, not all history of the place will be addressed, etc. This story is taking a light-hearted, and hopefully, fun look at FNAF with the mindset that the animatronics having some good in them. This story is basically Mike earning the trust of the animatronics.

Also, I understand if you do not like this/ these ideas, I respect that. There's ideas with other things I don't like either. With that, I would very much appreciate if you would not be vocal about it. Please do not comment saying you hate the concept or dislike the differences. If you dislike it, why are you even reading it? Again, this story will be different from the game(s).

I'm sorry if I sound too harsh. I just wanted to say a few things before this story gets rolling, so there's no need to later on.

One more thingy, chapters may take a little while to get up, especially because my family and I are travelling next week. I'll try my best to get chapters up in a fairly quick fashion.

Oh! And I promise these author's notes won't be this long either. Until next time! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, commented, and followed this story so far! You guys are amazing and give me the drive to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF games. They belong to Scott Cawthon. I merely came up with the story idea.

…

A short and melodic whistle left Mike's lips, the tune bringing life to the otherwise quiet building. Shifting his work bag, the young guard held out his wrist to inspect the time. A little after 11 p.m. Perfect. Normally, he wasn't such a stickler for time. In fact he was almost always late to gatherings, fashionably late as he preferred to call it, or didn't bother to show up at all.

What changed this attitude was his manager. Mike had no idea how they gotten onto the subject, but he recalled a particular instance where the older man had told him stories about previous guards. One that always had stuck out to him was about this one guard that had decided it was ok to arrive a little after midnight to his shift. He didn't even made it to the office the manager had said sadly.

Thoroughly spooked and not desiring the same fate, Mike always made sure to be early to his shift.

Arriving at his destination, Mike entered his small office and set his bag down near the chair. The room wasn't nearly so bad once a little cleaning and tiding was done. There was hardly, if any dust on his desk and the overhead light in the room was much brighter. Wonders what a fresh light-bulb could do. The only thing that still needed work was his little desk fan. He had already bought the necessary tools to fix it, but now it was a matter of remembering to actually bring them. Until then, he'd have be content with a warm and stuffy environment.

Mike plopped down into his chair, reaching over towards the tablet. He pressed the on button As he waited for it to warm up, the brunette reached down and into his night bag. His fingers grazed through various nick nacks until he found his goal: a notebook. Since tonight was going to be the same old routine, Mike figured he could start jotting down various ideas of how to save the place. It had to be somewhat clever. It wasn't as if he could, you know, _ask_ , them to behave.

'Really, this was all a very stupid idea.' Mike thought to himself with a huff. Why had he chosen to do this again?

…

An hour passed and Mike was feeling very bored. After such a long time working here, he was able to figure out the animatronics nightly pattern. In all honesty, they were very predictable. Almost always lurking in the same spots and the guard had learned to listen to sounds the building seemed to make, almost like cues that'd alert him of their presence.

His boredom was also laced with the beginnings of frustration. Mike had made no progress with his plans. Most of his ideas were written and crossed out. A few sat there unmarked and had little question marks floating next to it. Possible, if crazy ideas that actually might work.

The sound of footsteps echoed into the room, causing Mike to snap out of his revere. His body tensed, hand poised to slam the door shut. A little nagging feeling told him to hold off on shutting the door. Deciding to listen to his gut and hoping he wouldn't regret it, the guard lowered his hand. A few seconds passed before a face peeked in. A very familiar and welcomed face.

Feeling himself relax, Mike let out a breath of relief. "Don't sneak up like that Foxy! You know it spooks me." He chastised lightly, waving a hand to invite the animatronic in.

Foxy strolled in, giving an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. The pirate fox immediately set about shutting the door by hand. Or paw really. Whenever Foxy visited, which was most nights than not, he always made sure to close the doors. Not only to conserve power but to also protect his little human.

Setting down his tablet, Mike focused the animatronic with a smile. "Have a good day? Behave yourself for all the kids?"

A loud thud sounded, causing the night guard to wince at the noise. He never had gotten used to the noise those doors made.

The animatronic shuffled over towards the other side of the room. One loud sound later, the pirate fox turned to face Mike. He tugged on his good ear and huffed, followed by a shake of his head.

The night guard frowned. To anyone else, it would seem as if the animatronic was glitching. To Mike, it was how he communicated. Foxy was unable to talk like the rest of the animatronics. In the night guard's early days, he had gotten the animatronic a notebook of his own to write in so he didn't have to gesture so much. A twinge of guilt coursed through his body. Somewhere along the way the notebook had gotten lost, maybe it had been when Mike did a deep cleaning of his office. Perhaps he should get Foxy a new one.

"You mean no kids came to visit you in your room?" He assumed the ear pull was indication of kids pulling on his body parts. He'd have to talk to his manager about putting a 'No touching; sign up.

A nod, unhappy this time, confirmed his suspicions.

Mike felt a sinking pit of worry form in his stomach. This wasn't good. Not good at all. If there were hardly any kids visiting Pirate's Cove today, that must have meant word of what happened had gotten around and was spreading.

A thought then occurred to him, did Foxy even know what happened?

The animatronic wandered over towards Mike's desk, glowing eyes seemingly searching for something. A pack of cards, the guard noticed with a fond look. Since his first days here, Mike had tried to find an activity or something for the two of them to do until 6 a.m. Sure Foxy didn't _have_ to stay, but the animatronic preferred to stay and keep the night guard company. Mike had been surprised to find out that Foxy had an affinity for playing cards, War being his favorite game.

Foxy waved the cards in front of Mike, head tilting to the side as his tail swished back and forth behind him.

Chuckling, Mike shook his head and gestured towards his notebook. "I'd love to buddy, but not tonight I'm afraid. I have something that needs to be worked on."

Body drooping in disappointment, the animatronic tossed the pack of cards back carelessly onto the table with a grumble.

Shaking a finger at the pirate fox, Mike said "Hey now, none of that. Maybe if I finish we can but even then I don't know."

Feeling his frustration turn to curiosity, Foxy glanced down towards the notebook and gestured. Must be important if Mike was so attentive to it

Sensing his heart begin to quicken, the night guard played with the edges of the pages. "Foxy," he began nervously, "do you happen to know what happened the other day here?"

It was possible he might, but considering the fact hardly any children visited Pirate's Cove today and talked about the event, Mike highly doubted it.

Receving a bewildered head shake no, the night guard continued on. "I wasn't there for the actual event, but apparently one of the other animatronics here attacked and bit a child. In broad daylight. Evidence is looking towards Freddy as being the source."

Foxy fixed Mike with a disbelieving stare.

The brunette nodded in sad agreement. "Me too buddy. Thought stuff like that was old news but it was silly of me to assume such things wouldn't happen again. I guess something triggered a responseor he malfunctioned."

Kicking his legs up onto his desk, Mike cleared his throat. "So, to prevent such things happening again, I told my manager that I could somehow, someway, get the rest of the animatronics to be good and put on a show for everyone. Show you all can behave."

A few seconds of silence passed before a low, almost strangled sound bounced around the room. It took Mike a second to realize it was Foxy. The animatronic was laughing at him!

Flushing, the night guard cast an annoyed glance to the snickering animatronic. Smacking the fox's side, he gave an irritated huff. "I'm being serious Foxy! If I can't find out a way to make everybody interact with the crowd well, they're going to shut this place down! Do you even know what would happen to you?"

Calming down somewhat, but still letting out the occasional snicker, the animatronic shook his head no.

The night guard tossed his hands into the air. "They'd dismantle you! Rip you apart piece by piece! Throw your remains into the garbage bins outside the restaurant! Do you want that?" Mike exclaimed, feeling himself about to cross the border over into panic.

Glowing eyes widened in alarm, the pirate fox waved his arms back and forth of his body.

"Exactly! Now do you see why it's so important? I'm trying to protect you all. Everything rests on my shoulders and now I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth it!" Mike snapped.

Foxy startled, not used to the night guard being so harsh. He let out a low whine, lowering his head towards the ground and ears swiveling back.

The room was then silent, the only sound being the quick, angry strokes of a pen striking paper. A few seconds of this quietness passed and soon a wave of guilt washed over the night guard. Perhaps he had been a bit too mean.

Mike looked up, surprised to see Foxy watching him with a wary expression. The animatronic was shifting foot to foot, his good paw messing with his hooked one.

It really was a miracle he wasn't dead. If they weren't on such friendly terms, Mike had no doubt in his mind that right now he'd be a bloody pulp on the floor.

Releasing a deep sign, the night guard removed his feet from his desk and spun his chair around to face the looming animatronic. With his free hand he gestured Foxy over.

Somewhat reluctant, the pirate fox wandered over, his paw steps slow and unsteady.

The night guard stifled a laugh, suddenly reminded of one of his younger cousins who acted in a similar manner when got into trouble. Always fearing the worst. Once the animatronic was closer, Mike reached a hand out to pet his furry arm. He blinked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't really mean to be so short with you." The brunette raised up his other hand and adjusted his blue cap in an attempt to calm himself.

"I'm just..really stressed out. I've been going over various ideas and nothing's really sounding like it'd work." Mike groaned, flopping an arm over his face. Again, what had he been thinking?

The night guard felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. Looking over showed steel claws gripping his shoulder and looking up found Foxy staring down at him. Mike swore it look liked the animatronic was smiling. Almost as if he was trying to say 'I believe in you.'

Mike gave a weak smile. "Well, it's nice to know somebody thinks I can pull this off."

Foxy's hooked paw reached over his shoulder to tap against the cover of the notebook sitting in Mike's lap. A curious sound emitted from the fox.

Reaching a hand up to scratch the side of Foxy's neck, Mike turned open to the page he had been working on. "This is no doubt going to be the hardest five, now almost four, days of my life. The next few days are going to have to consist of winning over the others. I highly doubt talking is going to work so I figured, maybe there's stuff they like to do?" Mike flipped the page over. "For example," He continued. "Chica always seems to hang out around the kitchen, from what I've seen, so maybe cooking is the answer there? I could make her a pizza or let her show me how to make one. I guess."

Mike flexed his hand out, a tick he partook in when nervous.

"Bonnie, possibly arts and crafts and then for Freddy, well didn't he head the band back in the day? That'd be perfect for the performance at the end of the week. " The night guard winced. 'Shit, what are they even gonna sing?' "Maybe I could try and convince Freddy to sing again or something. That's all I have for now." Mike closed the book and grinned at Foxy. "Though I don't have to worry about you do I buddy? You're pretty sweet when you want to be."

The animatronic gave a rumble of agreement and a fond look as he could before laying his massive head atop Mike's, gently of course.

"Well, those are my plans. Think this sounds manageable, or is it all too stupid?" Mike worried, biting the end of his lips.

Not waiting for a reply, the guard tossed the notebook on the desk and reached for his tablet. Flipping it on, he gave all the cameras a once over and checked the time. It was already close to 5 a.m. Not much time left for the shift.

Turning his attention back towards Foxy, he asked "Well, since that's all said and done, you wanna play a round of cards or something? You can pick the game."

An enthusiastic whine was his answer as the animatronic moved away from the night guard and towards the abandoned cards.

As he watched Foxy struggle to open the box, Mike tried his best to push his nagging worries away. It'd all work out. Hopefully.

…

A/N: Chapter 2! At long last haha! And sorry, no card game this time. Though that could be a good story idea on its own, hmm..

I would have liked to have gotten the chapter up sooner but I've been terribly busy the past two weeks and haven't had a lot of time to sit down and dedicate to writing.

So in condolences, have some Mike/ Foxy interaction, hoorah! I know I've given/ experimented with a voice for Foxy in the past fics but I think in this fic he's gonna stick with nonverbal cues and sounds along with writing in order to have conversations. It's more fun and interesting I think to do it that then just have him talk. Though the other animatronics will be able to speak, so have no worries all! And also wanted to try and focus on the stress Mike's no doubt feeling about his tasks ahead. Brave man!

The next few chapters will be about Mike gaining the favor of the 3 remaining animatronics. Each chapter will focus on one and be resolved. The reason for this being so that this story doesn't drag out any longer than it needs to.

Until next time lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm finally back! Class has ended and I could not be happier. I love school, but it's nice to have a break. I want to apologize for the big gap in chapter posting. It was hard to focus on writing when balancing class assignments and work. I would get home from the end of my day and just be tired and not feel like writing. But no worries! My love of writing is back and so is this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter

I do not on any of the FNAF games. They belong to Scott Cawthon

…

'Aaaand, it's officially 2 a.m.' Mike thought to himself as he lay down the tablet. He reached a hand up to run down his face, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Tonight seemed to be going especially slow. Perhaps it was because he was dreading what he knew he had to do.

He was already down a day and couldn't afford any more time. Stalling

The night guard reached over to flip the tablet on again. Chica was slowly approaching the kitchen. A few more minutes and he would make his way towards there. A faint throbbing began to pound into his head. It would seem he was beginning to develop a headache. Could anyone even blame him though? He was about to do the one thing everyone had told him not to do. He was going to leave his office. He was going to walk down the halls; where bloody-thirsty, killer animatronics were free to roam.

He must be insane.

'But I have to.' Mike reminded himself, standing up from his chair. 'This place cannot go out of business. It wouldn't be fair to the animatronics, heck, even the manager and I. If there's a way to save this place, I have to do it.' The night guard tucked his flashlight into his belt. 'Besides, how would I look if I went against my word?'

A faint whining from behind roused Mike from his internal conversation. He had been so absorbed in his frustration and anxiety, that he hadn't even remembered the animatronic in his office. Foxy looked concerned. His head was tilted to the side and eyes flickering.

Forcing a smile on his face, Mike gave what he hoped to be a reassuring look to the pirate fox next to him. "I'm alright buddy, just a bit nervous about leaving the office."

A low rumble emitted from Foxy and the animatronic patted the night guard on his shoulder.

Mike let out a small chuckle. It seemed the animatronic was telling him not to worry in his own way. "You have a lotta faith in me; wish I could say the same about myself." He reached for the office keys and stuffed them in his pocket.

Adjusting his cap, Mike took in a deep breath. The button was pushed and the door soon whooshed open. The night guard suppressed a shiver. It was far, far too dark. "Ready?" He asked Foxy, trying to ignore the quiver in his voice.

The pirate fox nodded, walking into the hallway a few steps. He turned around and beckoned for Mike to follow him.

The guard had considered bringing his tablet for directions but didn't want to risk damage to the technology. He did not make enough to pay for a new one.

'Here goes nothing.' Mike thought as he stepped out of the office and followed Foxy.

…

"This place is freaking creepy. " Mike muttered to himself as he trailed after the pirate fox. It was eerily quiet. He was actually surprised there wasn't more noise. The only sounds he heard were that of his own footsteps and the clanking metal sound of Foxy's. The flashlight he held flickered as he moved it wall to wall. What comfort he had hoped the device would provide wasn't there. Maybe he should invest in a brighter wattage.

The sound of footsteps, was that the right word for animatronics?, stopped ahead of him. They must be at the kitchen finally. His stomach did a flip as that realization sunk in. Mike reached a shaking hand out to push the door open.

The door was nearly open as he felt the heavy weight of Foxy's paw on his shoulder. A pair of glowing golden eyes met his. A mixture of growled sounds left the animatronic as said animatronic gestured towards the door.

Mike was confused for a minute before realizing Foxy must be trying to tell him he wanted to go in first. Probably a good idea as he had no idea how the other animatronics were going to react to him.

Stepping to the side, the night guard allowed the pirate fox to pass him into the kitchen. Once the doors closed, a cold shiver ran down Mike's back. He clutched his flashlight tightly and glanced warily down the hallway. He didn't like being out here by himself. It was one thing to be accompanied by a friendly animatronic and another to be without. He hoped he would get to go in soon.

A few seconds passed before a loud crash sounded. The night guard had to take all of his self-restraint to not shriek. Shortly after that noise, loud, vicious snarls leaked through the door. Mike tried to listen for actual words but all he was given was angry voices. He hoped Foxy was ok.

An abrupt silence occurred and Mike felt a hitch in his breath. Had something happened? Should he go back to his office? That actually sounded like a great idea.

Just as he was about to turn around and rethink his plans, the doors swung open. Foxy peeked his head out. From what Mike could tell, he looked ok; no scratches or patches of fur were missing. The animatronic waved his hooked paw at Mike in a 'come on' gesture.

Shaking horribly, the night guard took a few steps inside the kitchen. The door began to slowly close behind him. Flinching at the loud sound, Mike tried to make sense of the room. Much like the hallways, it was pitch dark. He couldn't see anything. Scratch that; he could see a pair of glowing eyes that most certainly did not belong to Foxy. For the second time that night, he suppressed another scream of terror. Honestly, he didn't think he would ever get used to that.

In an almost desperate manner, he groped a hand along the walls in search of a light switch. His fingers found his target and soon a bright light bathed the once darkened room. He had to momentarily close his eyes to adjust to the intensity.

Once his eyes were used to the light, he got a better look of the place, and the animatronic that occupied it. A small wave of relief washed over him as he realized he hadn't been noticed yet. Chica's back was turned and she appeared to be looking at something.

He would be lying if he said he didn't think Chica was a duck when he first started his job. He was quite surprised to learn she was in fact a chicken. He didn't really see the resemblance. The manufacture of them did not do a very good job.

Clearing his throat, Mike decided it was time put his plan into action. "Um, hello." He began, giving a weak smile.

The back of the yellow animatronic froze at his voice. Shortly after that, a head whipped around with surprised eyes. The shock soon melted away into a venomous glare. Her mouth twitched into a snarl and she began to take a few steps towards him. This caused Mike to stumble backwards, nearly falling to the ground.

" _What is HE doing here_?" She hissed out.

Mike was about to answer but any thoughts were interrupted as Foxy stepped in front of his and let out a growl of his own. Though the fox was an animatronic, the night guard swore he saw him raise his hackles and flex a metal paw.

Deciding to try and defuse the situation, Mike spoke up. "I-I got hungry during my shift. I forgot to bring my snack and well, it's hard to guard a pizzeria on an empty stomach."

Chica raised a non-existent eyebrow and seemed to intensify her glare.

Foxy let out another warning growl.

The night guard blinked up at the animatronic. "Please? Just something small, then I'll be on my way."

A tense moment passed. She appeared to be weighing her options. She was out-numbered though very likely to win a fight, should one occur. Though, probably not without a decent part of her missing. Deciding it would just be easier to let the night guard get what he want, Chica let out an irritated snarl.

" _Fine. Make it quick and go. Stay longer and you'll be missing some limbs_." She growled, pushing over a half-empty pan of pizza.

"Thanks." He said gratefully as walked over towards the table. Was it just him or did this pizza look especially unappetizing? It looked much different than the daytime kind. He was seriously beginning to doubt that this could even be called food. What was supposed to be golden-brown cheesy goodness, was instead a crispy brown looking substance. The crust was much too thin. Pizza deserved to have thicker crust than that. Mike was unsure if there was even any sauce on it.

Reaching a hand out, he took and lifted up a piece towards his mouth. As he chewed the first bite, Mike did his best to not gag. It tasted almost exactly how it looked; like soggy cardboard. The night-guard managed to swallow, wincing at the dryness. Setting his slice of pizza back down, he turned his gaze back up and was surprised to see he was being watched by the two animatronics present. Foxy looked concerned. Chica bore an impatient, slightly irritated look with a hint of worry?

Steeling his nerves, he gave as friendly a smile he could. "This is.." He searched for a word. Call it terrible and he could say good-bye to his miserable life. Saying it was the best pizza he had ever eaten would probably result him eating the rest under a watchful gaze. "Ok. This is ok." He decided.

Mike closed his eyes and tensed his body, waiting for a reaction. A few seconds passed and he wasn't dead. A huge wave of relief passed over him.

A low grunt emitted from Chica. " _Ok. Just ok? It should be better than ok, I followed that recipe step by step_!"

The night guard winced at her irritated voice. It didn't seem like she was upset at him, rather so at herself. Mike kept quiet, sensing there was more.

" _It was ones the cooks follow in the day. I'm assuming that because they tend to leave the books open overnight. We can't really eat, but.. I still like to make stuff regardless."_ She begrudgingly admitted.

A sudden wave of excitement washed over Mike. This was it! This was his chance! He took a step forward. "Well, I'm not the best cook in the world, but I'd be more than happy to try and help you make a better pizza." He offered.

Chica balked, shocked at his suggestion. She made up for her lack of composure by glaring at Mike. " _Why would you say that? Why should I agree to let you help_?"

The night guard swallowed heavily. Time to play it cool. "Well, in short, because you have potential. I know there's a great cook in you. All you need is a little bit of practice. They do say practice makes perfect." Mike let out a chuckle. "Plus, I would really love some good pizza."

The guard watched her shift foot to foot, obviously conflicted. One more little push was all that was needed. "Come on Chica, it'd be a lot of fun."

" _Very well Night Guard, show me what you got_." The animatronic prompted.

..

Two hours later and there were several pans of pizza sitting on the counter. The delicious smells wafted to Mike's nose and he licked his lips hungrily. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been.

The cooking lesson had been a success. Sure they had made a huge mess and nearly caused a fire, but they created several successful pizzas. Those instances were small in comparison to the prizes before them.

As Mike grabbed a towel to wipe flour from Foxy's muzzle, he was pleased to note Chica looked quite happy. Her gaze roamed from pizza to pizza with a hint of pride. She had been a quick and eager learner, much different than Mike had expected.

Once convinced the pirate fox was as clean of flour as he was going to be, Mike gave him a cheerful pat on the shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of a plate of warm pizza being offered. Smiling gratefully, the guard accepted it and bit into the slice. Oh yes, this was much better than the sad excuse from earlier. "This is great pizza." He mumbled around his bite.

" _I think I've misjudged you Night Guard."_

Mike nearly chocked on his food. "I-I'm sorry?"

Chica gave a glare. " _Don't make me repeat it_. "

Holding his hands up the brunette said "Ok ok, I did hear you right the first time. I just wasn't sure if you actually meant it." Mike winced at his words, instantly regretting them.

Instead of getting mad like he expected the yellow animatronic to be, Chica just gave an irritated sigh. " _I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it_."

Wanting to avoid possible conflict, Mike decided to bring up the request he had originally been sent out to pursue.

"Chica, you've probably heard about the..incident..that happened the other day right?"

Receiving a nod, he continued. "Well, apparently a lot of people were around to witness it and they weren't too happy about it. They're wanting to shut this place down and I convinced the manager to give me a week to sort things out. I couldn't let this place go."

" _How noble of you."_ Chica muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her jab, Mike carried on. "So my plan is to get all of you guys to perform in your band again. If everyone can see how well behaved you guys act, maybe the place doesn't have to shut down. It's not the best plan, but it's all I could think of. I have to try something, right?"

The room became silent as Chica processed the proposal. Sensing some hesitation, Mike decided to sweeten the deal. "If you do this for me, I would be more than happy to share what I know about cooking."

The chicken animatronic eyes brightened briefly before settling to a wistful look. " _It has been quite a while, I sort of miss it_." Chica nodded her head. " _Very well, I'll do it_."

A huge wave of relief washed over Mike. "Thank you so much Chica! You have no idea how much this means."

Seeing as turned his arm over to check his watch. Almost 5 a.m. Mike pushed back his plate and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, think I'm going head back to the office and check up on the cameras. Make sure the others aren't causing too much trouble."

He reached a hand up to Foxy, scratching the side of his face. "You wanna come with me or stay here buddy?"

The pirate fox pressed into his hand and nodded towards him.

Laughing, Mike said "Alright then furball, let's head out. " Taking a few steps towards the door he called out "See ya Chica, have a good night."

The night guard and animatronic made their way back to the office. Mike was surprised with how well things went. He had expected a more violent response and perhaps lose an arm. Instead he got initial irritation and then acceptance. Maybe this place had a chance. Hope warmed his chest.

'One down, two to go.'

…

A/N:

Hopefully I can have another up in the next two weeks or so. I'm already starting to plan it.

I'll admit, it will become more difficult to post chapters when school starts back up(which is fairly soon) but no worries! I'll see this story through : )

And I also decided to use italics for the animatronics when they talk because I imagine their talking sounds different than Mike talking. It suits them well is what I'm trying to say I suppose.

Until next time lovelies!


	4. Story update

A/N: Hi everyone. As you can see, this is an update. I'm sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in awhile. Unfortunately, I think 'Easier said then Done' is going to have to go on an extended hiatus. One of the reasons being I've started classes and my job up again and in addition to those, a few clubs that require my time. My days are long and busy plus I need to really focus on said things.  
In addition, I've been horribly unmotivated to write, especially for FNAF. Don't get me wrong, I still really like the fandom, I just feel I don't have the enthusiasm needed to continue writing this story. I could keep at it, but I feel the chapters wouldn't very good since I'm losing interest. I really don't want to give you guys crappy chapters, you all deserve better than that.

With that said, thank you so much, everyone, for your continued support on this story and any of my others. It means so much to me. Maybe when Christmas break rolls around I'll have my FNAF mojo back and not be as busy. Therefore giving me a chance to write as good quality chapters for this as I can. 

Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
